Tragedy Begins an Adventure
by ItachiSilverwolf
Summary: After baring witness to their father's drunken rage kill their mother and hearing the family dog and a stray kind of adopted by the younger brother attack their father the pair settle in a snow drift for the night. How will their tale continue?
1. Tragedy Begins an Adventure

Tragedy Begins an Adventure

By: Silverwolf

A boy shakes his head in protest. A teen shoves the younger boy into a hut of snow. The teen makes sure a piece of foam sits along the ground of the hut. The teen wraps the boy in hide blankets. "Stay here and be quiet." The other boy shivers and wipes tears. "I'm scared." The teen wraps the younger boy in the bundle of blankets shoving a maltese colored stuffed wolf into them "He'll protect you."

The teen wipes away tears from the younger boy's face. "I mean it. Stay quiet. I promise I'll be back." The older boy pulls a third tarp over the blanket pile he's created.

"Be quiet Sasuke." The younger boy whines a bit as the teen seals the tunnel used as an entrance. "I promise I'll be back."

The teen begins to wander away from the snow hut. Itachi turns in cirlces and drags his feet. The teen had to confuse their pursuer. He couldn't allow someone to find his brother.

"ITACHI! SASUKE! GET OVER HERE!" Fugaku continues his search in a druken rage. His anger had all ready ended his sons' mother. Now he would have to deal with the pair. Scaring them into silence would be effective.

Itachi moves behind several snow drifts. The teen moves in another set of circles. Itachi crawls through a hollow log. The teen sits still when he realizes the log is seals by a snow drift.

Itachi closes his eyes when he hears his father yelling. The teen mutters a bit, "please Sasuke stay where you're warm." It would now become a waiting game. The only question was who would be patient enough to wait the longest; the enraged drunk after the only witnesses of his murder of the pair of sons that have also been terrorized by their father.

Itachi hears barking. The teen knows the bark well; it belonged to the family dog. Itachi moves back through the log. He canine circles his father. As Fugaku notices the teen the dog leaps upward. Itachi hears the growling of the animal. "Get him." The canine moves circling Itachi's father.

Fugaku reaches for his son. Itachi takes off in a run. The teen pants loudly after disappearing behind a tree. A hound bays un the distance.

The large canine Itachi seen Sasuke feed several times circles the tree. The hound tears into Fugaku's hand as the Uchiha tries to snatch up his son. The ramily dog begins to attack also.

Itachi runs away as the dogs continue their attack. The teen hears the sound od a shot gun. The weapon's firing ends the growls of the canines. As Itachi heads back towards the snow hut he realizes their father is silent also.

The teen begins to dig out the snow he has shoved intothe entrance. A bit of the tunnel falls in his haste. Itachi continues to clear the snow. The teen can hear crying as he continues his acthions.

Itachi is swift to move throught the opening of the tunnel. Sasuke is curled up against a wall of the hut in tears. The older Uchiha flicks a fighter. "I told you I'd come back." A pair of boodshot onyx eyes narrow to the light, but the younger boy makes his way towards his brother. Sasuke is quick to hug Itachi. The older boy holds the younger boy briefly and then begins to gather the blankets around the hut. Itachi wraps Sasuke in the blankets with him. The younger boy still holds the toy in his arms. Itachi smirks, "told you he wouldn't let you down." Sasuke nods. Itachi holds the lighter away from the blankets as he moves to place one of plastic tarps against the wall of snow. "We'll stay here for now."

Sasuke looks at Itachi, "what about mother?" Itachi turns away from his brother a moment. "She's dead Sasuke. We both know that." The younger boy cries in the older boy's arms.

Itachi makes a face, "I think the dogs got him. All we have to do is make it through the night. After that I promise I'll figure something out." Sasuke nods with a yawn. The teen smirks a moment before placing his chin lightly on top of thesleeping boy's head. "Tonight we sleep in a snow bank. This time not for fun." The teen's eyes start to close and a lighter falls to the ground.

**_A/N: Will someone discover the events of last night come morning? Will there be a search for the brothers or will they just become victims of the night? This probably isn't very interesting, but it's all I've been able to write Thanksgiving night; early the day after, something like that. I'll continue if it gets enough attention._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	2. On the Run

On the Run

By: Silverwolf

_Scratch, scratch, scratch. BARK! BARK! _Paws dig into the snow. A hound is being used to locate the missing children. Photos of the scene makes officers wonder if the pair are even alive. They were first alerted by someone reporting an animal attack. The trip to the house had showed them a slaughter. And now they were left searching for a pair of missing boys.

The animal's tracking had brought them here. Paws dig furiously. The hound bays. As snow collapses they pull the hound back and start digging themselves. The dog pulls forward to begin to dig again. Tiny fingers reach for the animal. "They are in there. How did they survive the night?"

Someone pulls the youngest from the dome of snow built within a drift. An arm holds the stuffed toy against the child's body as he's brought through the snow. The next thing the officers notice is a teen dusting snow off clothing. The teen pulls a bundle from the snow drift. "Are you Itachi Uchiha?" The teen looks at the officer holding Sasuke. The eight year old fights for freedom. Small feet pound into the torso of the male holding the boy. "Fine go. You brat."

Sasuke makes his way towards Itachi. The teen places the younger boy behind him. "You know who we are. That's why you have the dogs." Itachi hears a voice. "Now, now. There's no need to be rude. You were taught manners Itachi. Bring Sasuke and let's go."

The teen narrows his eyes towards his uncle. "Not in this lifetime Madara." The teen looks towards a female officer. "I'd rather go to child services." Madara growls low. "Itachi, don't be difficult."

Sasuke looks at his brother. "I don't want to go with him." Itachi lifts the younger boy to his shoulders. "We aren't. If anything we're leaving with the cops first." Itachi narrows his eyes towards his uncle as he starts his way towards the cars silently. Itachi looks at Sasuke. "The problem is he knows enough people to get custody."

Sasuke looks at his brother, "then let's go with none of them." Itachi glances around. Sasuke points towards the ice down the side of one of the stream paths. Itachi nods. The pair of brothers are soon sliding down a sheet of ice away from everyone.

Itachi pulls his younger brother to his feet. The younger Uchiha hears the group above them scrambling for a way down to their location. Itachi ties the bundle of blankets again and pulls Sasuke along with him. The younger boy is slower than the teen through the piled snow. Itachi decides to use the flow of the stream as a way to hide from the hounds. Though travels through water would definitely come at a price. The teen lowers himself down a moment. "Put your arms around my neck and hang on. I don't need you wet also."

The younger boy does as he's told. Itachi begins to take steps through the freezing water, instead of emerging on the other side the teen continues his path through the water. The brothers at least had a start ahead of the police. Now they would have to keep it.

After walking along the stream bed a bit Itachi gives up the idea. The teen heads up a path from the water. Itachi lowers Sasuke to the ground. The older boy shivers. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "your toes are gonna fall off."

The teen notices the sign on a diner. The 'open' sign seemed like a good idea to the teen with soaked boots in the cold weather. Sasuke looks at Itachi, "we don't have any money." Itachi shrugs, "maybe we can convince someone of charity tonight." The younger boy looks at his brother as they enter the diner. "I'm hungry." Itachi quiets Sasuke, "I'll see there's any change in my coat. I'm not saying there will be Sasuke. But I'll try, okay?" The younger boy nods.

The female behind the counter glances towards the shivering pair. She looks at the bundle of blankets along with the teen's torn coat. The younger boy has a stuffed toy in one hand and his brother's coat in another. The woman notices the puddle at the teen's feet, "oh honey. You can't be out there in wet boots, you'll freeze." Itachi searches his pockets. "What can I get for two dollars?" The female motions to the pair, lifting the counter. "Come on. Don't be afraid." Itachi watches as Sasuke stares at him before taking a step forward with the teen.

Itachi places the money on the counter. The female places the bills back into the teen's cold hands. "No charge. Warm up and I'll see what I got. I'm afraid it'll be yesterday's leftovers warmed since I just unlocked the door." Itachi looks at his brother. Sasuke slides down into a chair with a hand still holding Itachi's coat. "Thank you." The female ruffles the younger boy's hair, "it's not a problem. It has to be hard being the only one to care for a sibling." Itachi shrugs and watches as Sasuke blinks and watches the woman with curiosity.

**_A/N: I finally have another chapter. Though it's not as good as the first. Thanks for reading. Remember reviews are welcomed._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	3. Negotiation of Price

Negotiation of Price

By: Silverwolf

Itachi sits watching as someone steps around a corner in the back. The trio bring a canine with them. Itachi watches the animal 'bow' with its tail wagging around Sasuke slides from the chair down the floor. The boy barks at the dog. The dog barks back.

The female laughs a moment. She is younger than the woman the pair of brothers first encountered. Azure hair makes Itachi stare a bit longer; both of the males behind her have hair in a shade of ginger. One of them looks at the dog, "Chibi, what is it?"

Sasuke barks at the canine. The dog pounces the boy with a bark of its own. Konan laughs, "Yahiko, I can't believe you haven't noticed Chibi's new friend." The teen sitting at the table watches as crimson hair is tailed back. Itachi realizes the trio is watching them. "Interesting necklace. I'm going to guess you're the pair appearing all over the news. Don't worry we have better things to do beside turn you over to whoever is looking." Konan makes a face, "Negato, that was just wrong." The other male shrugs, "wrong or not Konan, they have to know their face is all over the television."

Itachi watches as the trio moves away from him and Sasuke without another word. The older woman that showed them the back of the diner appears with a couple of plates, "it's not the most glamorous, but you won't go hungry." She smiles lightly as the notices Sasuke sitting on the floor scratching Chibi. The dog groans and leans into the boy's hands.

Negato looks at Konan, "after they eat tell Yahiko to take them upstairs out of sight." Konan nods. She looks towards Yahiko. "Got it." Negato sits playing with the controls on a radio for a bit. The trio then begins whatever work they have at the diner.

Itachi sits watching Sasuke pick at a plate from the floor. The teen sits at the table picking at his own plate. The younger boy gives a few pieces to the canine lying halfway in his lap. Konan smirks, "his name is Chibi. Yahiko found him. He's getting old actually."

Sasuke looks at the female. "I don't think that matters. He seems to like it here." Konan laughs, "that's because he helps himself to anything that hits the floor. He's kind of been adopted as the diner mascot." Konan titls her head a moment as the older female steps into the kitchen. "When you get a chance pack a bit these two can take with them. They may not be able to stay here. But I won't let them go hungry." Konan nods.

Both females watch as the brothers seem to sink out of view when they hear the bell attached to the door of the diner. Though the older woman smirks when she notices the pair are making short work of the plates of food. The youngest of the pair offers the pair of women a slight smile. Konan returns the smile with one of her own.

~[X]~

Madara sits at at a booth 'drumming' his fingers along the table. He had made arrangments to be met at the diner because it was least likely lead to attention. The male watches as a pair of other gentlemen enter next. The pair take a seat on the other side of the older Uchiha. "I thought you had a whole team?"

Madara hears laughter. "I do. But there's no need to bring them to a meeting. Now tell me, what are these brothers worth to you?" Madara shoves a picture towards the pair. "All I need is for you to bring them to me. I don't care how you manage to do that. But try not to harm them too much. After all they are my nephews."

Madara hears one of the males laugh. "I drive a steep price to find someone. And after seeing this my price is very steep." Madra looks at the male, "name the price." The pale skinned male laughs a bit, "you know the business I'm in. The price I'm telling you is I'll bring you the older one unharmed. But the price you'll pay is I keep the younger one." Madara narrows his eyes a moment. "You can't teach him to be one of your 'little soldiers' Sasuke isn't the same as those you've trained before." The raven male laughs a moment, "he's still young enough to become exactly what they all will become. Though I believe the teen is too old for me to control."

The trio at the table grow silent as a female steps order to take their order. Konan is swift to disappear after writing the order. She steps into the back to see the pair of brothers is missing. She looks at Yahiko. The ginger male points towards the ceiling. Konan nods silently and gives Negato the slip of paper. Though it doesn't take long for Konan to reappear to serve the orders in silence.

**_A/N: And so we've made it to chapter three. Not that it's still exciting. Thanks for reading._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	4. Decision Made

Decision Made

By: Silverwolf

Madara steps into his office with a slight smirk upon his face. The older Uchiha had made plans for someone to find his nephews. The price asked had been quite a decision. But Madara soon decided that only Itachi was needed to learn the family business. Since the day Itachi was born he was dubbed a prodigy. Sasuke was hardly a comparsion in Madara's opinion. Losing the 'weaker' of the pair wasn't going to be very troubling.

The problem was Itachi would never just 'give' someone his brother. How to separate the pair was the question? The older Uchiha steps out of his office towards the servants of his home. "Prepare a room suitable for Itachi." One of the servants looks at Madara, "and the younger boy?" The male wrinkles his nose. "I've made other arrangements for him. However, I haven't had the time to make such prepartions for Itachi. So he will have to spend some time here while I make such prepartions."

The servants of the house nod lightly. None of them dare to ask what Madara arranged for the youngest child of Fugaku Uchiha. It was possible he would just place them both into a boarding school and never look at them again. Madara wasn't the type to trouble himself over others. That had never been his style of doing things.

~[X]~

Orochimaru moves through the halls of his compound. Several are gathered along the side of the hall. Orochimaru had trained all of them since they were quite young. "Tayuya, you and Karin will begin the search. If you get near then either get me that boy or make sure you get help." The pair of redheads nod. "Yessir." Both females are swift to move from the hall. A platinum blonde sits along a shelf in the hall. Orochimaru smirks, "Kimimaro, I didn't think you'd still be awake." The blonde shrugs lightly, "tell me how old is he?" Orochimaru smirks, :always to the point my boy. He is eight." The blonde nods a moment and slides from the shelf to the floor silently. Orochimaru tilts his head, "where are you headed?" Kimimaro turns lightly, "with Tayuya. She's an adult, I'm not. It's possible I'd be trusted over her."

Orochimaru nods, "quite true. Hard to believe my best is only ten." Kimimaro shrugs, "regardless I can handle things. After all I've been prepared for this since I could walk." Orochimaru nods. "Bring me back the boy. Don't harm the teen; he's to be turned over to my client." Kimimaro nods, "understood." A second platinum blonde slips into the hallway. "What do I get to do?" Orochimaru looks at the older platinum blonde, "for now I'll leave you to 'hunt' those boys. Prepare yourself a team. See who gets closer, the girls or you. And Suigetsu, don't kill the teen to bring me back the boy." The second blonde makes a face wrinkling his nose in the process, "whatever you say."

Orochimaru looks at Suigetsu, "I mean what I said. If the teen comes back harmed I don't get to keep the boy." Suigetsu looks at the pale skinned male, "Aye-aye captain." The sarcastic tone the blonde states a lot about his opinion.

~[X]~

Itachi lies curled up under a pile of blankets. Sasuke lies curled up along a bed. Itachi used the original bundle to wrap Sasuke up. The boy sleeps a bit restless. Konan shakes her head lightly. "Sorry to say you two can't stay here very long."

Negato nods, "mostly because you two have been plastered all over the news. Every damn channel is running your story. I'm really sorry for what happened to your mother. And no offense but your father deserved every bit of what happened to him." Itachi looks at the redhead, "none taken. Mostly because it's true."

Yahiko looks at the pair, "sleep for now. I'm not sure if you'll be able to sleep once you're out of here." The ginger headed male watches as Konan kisses the younger boy on the forhead. Despite the fact she hears the boy whimper for his mother Konan smiles a bit. "You are just too cute. I really wish I had my life together enough to 'keep' you."

Yahiko and Negato look at Konan, "sis, the whole 'mommy' thing won't work right now. The most we can do for them is give them a place to sleep and food until we figure out the rest." Konan watches the teen a moment. "I think he's also still trying to figure things out." Negato nods, "for now our help will give him some more time." Konan nods lightly. Yahiko leaves the room as Chibi enters. "say good night Chibi. Then let them sleep."

**_A/N: And now we've made it to chapter four. Thanks for reading. Reviews are welcomed. Hopefully I'm not boring anyone to death yet._**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


	5. Divided!

Divided!

By: Silverwolf

Held off his feet it was hard for Itachi to defend himself. Especially since every kick that was landed seemed to not phase the male holding him. The teen yells for Sasuke. The boy gives a whining call back. The teen feels an arm along his throat. Itachi fights for freedom and air. The last thing the male sees before his vision turns red is a small platinum blonde. Darkness claims the raven teen.

Sasuke screams for his brother. The boy is lifted like luggage. Small feet kick. An older platinum blonde makes a face. "Quit struggling. You behave and I won't kill big brother." The boy yells for Itachi. The male that choked the teen tosses the raven teen over his shoulder. "He's light for the fight he gave." The group laughs. Sasuke kicks again; the boy gives up on kicking when he decides to bite into the male holding him. The boy hits the ground hard.

Instead of taking off at a run the child demands his brother. The platinum blonde that spoke before snatches Sasuke off his feet. "Look, zip it now! Big brother can't save himself right now." There's laughter. Sasuke kicks into Suigetsu. "You little brat." The platinum blonde growls and hits the child across the face. "I can get rougher if the need calls for it." Sasuke spits blood into Suigetsu's face. The blonde wipes away the bloody saliva. "When I get you back to where we're going I'm going to beat your ribs in you brat."

Sasuke yells for Itachi as the group divides taking Sasuke's brother with them. The boy continues the yelling and crying as the group holding him and tossing him around between them on the way back continue on. Onyx eyes notice a boy among them. "Please let me go."

Kimimaro shakes his head, "don't beg. It'll only annoy people. And quit yelling for your brother all ready. We're your family now." Sasuke reaches towards the boy scratching down his face. The response back is another shot to the face by the older blonde. A redheaded female steps forward. She looks at Sasuke, "sugar, you might as well stop the yelling and all you're just going to make yourself hoarse."

Sasuke yells for Itachi. The boy cries. When Suigetsu grows tired of the noise he wraps his hands around the boy's throat and starts to squeeze. The platinum blonde grins and the small boy he's choking fights for freedom. The young boy struggles until he goes limp. Kimimaro hits Suigetsu. The older blonde releases his hand. The blonde then tosses the unconscious child towards Tayuya. The redhead hands him over to Karin roughly. Karin looks at the rest of the group, "I'm not carrying him. He's 'dead' weight." Kimimaro watches as Karin lays the boy across the ground. The younger blonde then watches someone else lift the child with care. "I got him."

The platinum blonde smirks, "let's go. Annoying all of you." Suigetsu laughs, "at least I got out of carrying him. Struggling little brat. When he wakes up I'm going to choke him again. And then I'm going to kick his ribs into his lungs." The older blonde grins at his comment. Karin hits Suigetsu, "you idiot, we cn't kill him. We were told to bring him back."

Suigetsu makes a face, "I'm bringing him back. Nothing said he had to be alive." Kimimaro narrows his eyes a bit, "actually if he supposed to be trained like us he has to be alive jackass." Suigetsu makes an annoyed face. "He ain't gotta know that. Besides that brat won't be able to talk when he wakes. All the noise he makes. Little pain my ass, I should've decided against this job instead of asking about it."

**_A/N: Unless there's any requests this one is over because tragedy did begin this adventure. We've made it another chapter. Thanks for reading. _**

**_ItachiSilverwolf_**


End file.
